Bubbles and a Chinese YoYo
by GryphonGundam
Summary: [Oneshot] Because sometimes life is just that simple.


**Bubbles and a Chinese Yo-Yo**

**A/N:** This is my first FMA fic, so I hope you like. It's short and sweet and was inspired by an evening I spent with my little nephews. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own it. And while we're at it, I'm also the Grand High Pubah of Zimbabwe.

**Dedication:** To Jeremy, Ayden, and Andy for reminding me that life doesn't always have to be serious, and that the smartest people are the ones who don't even know their ABC's yet.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Things don't change. You change your way of looking, that's all."—Carlos Castaneda

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang liked to believe that he was a patient man. Patience was, after all, one of the most important aspects of being a military leader and an alchemist. Planning took time, as did organization, and keeping your anger in check while dealing with subordinates (with the exception of one, who will remain as nameless as he is short) or tedious research was key. Patience was also important when one's ambition was to reach the top. It was a slow process that entailed careful timing and maneuvering, especially when dealing with superiors. Yes, Roy Mustang was a patient man. Usually.

Today, however, was one of those rare instances when his agitation was getting the better of him. He had been called to Central for the yearly conference between all base commanders and top ranking officers so that everyone could be briefed on the important goings on, and suggestions could be made on solving either local or military-wide issues. It was also the time when the higher-ups discussed promotions after observing and reviewing the other officers. Normally Roy took this gathering as an opportunity to make himself noticed and to ensure good connections and relations with other members of the military. It was a sort a game that he took pleasure in, but today he was not in the mood for games.

As the Colonel from Southern droned through his assessment of his region's activities for the past year, Roy began to fidget. He shifted a time or two in his seat and eventually settled on bouncing his leg under the table. After a few minutes where his leg increasingly picked up speed, he was kicked none too gently in the shin. He bit back an irritated curse and glared at his companion.

"What was that for?" he whispered to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"You were shaking the whole table, Sir. It was disturbing my writing."

Roy glanced at her nearly full notepad, then to his own, nearly empty one. He sighed. He just couldn't seem to make himself care. There were too many other important things requiring his attention. First and foremost were the activities of the Elric brothers. The incident in Lior had begun to take a turn for the worse, and Roy wasn't sure whether or not to inform Edward. Currently the boys were in Xenotime, and he'd heard a rumor about Red Water. That was definitely something that did not sit well with the Colonel. It was a recipe for disaster. Ed's passion in searching for the Philosopher's Stone bordered on obsession, which made him reckless and frankly, Roy worried about the brothers. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Other worries and concerns such as rumors of the Alchemist Killer, his own delayed research on alchemic properties and theories, his strategy for reaching the top, and the mountain of paperwork awaiting him when he got back to Eastern filtered across his mind. He only noticed that the meeting had adjourned for the day when Hawkeye briefly laid a hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"Sir, you'd better get going if you're going to meet Hughes on time."

He blinked stupidly for a moment before realizing that she was referring to the dinner plans he had that evening. It was customary for Hughes to invite him over for dinner whenever he was in Central. Roy sighed as he stood. As much as he enjoyed the company of his best friend and his family, the Flame Alchemist's stress made the outing seem more like a chore. His thoughts continued to weigh on his mind and body alike, and as he exited Central Headquarters, there was a noticeable slump to his shoulders. The intense afternoon heat of summer began to dissipate as the sun moved closer to the western horizon, giving the air a pleasant warmth, but Roy barely noticed as he continued to walk with heavy steps and an equally heavy mind.

Somehow, in the darker depths of his musings, the sound of a child's giggling laughter broke through. He looked up, seeming to notice his surrounding for the first time and realized that he had reached the Hughes household.

"Hey old man!" a cheerful voice boomed out and Roy looked towards the front porch where Maes Hughes sat smiling on the steps.

Just below where her father sat, three-year-old Elysia giggled as she ran around, chasing something. Roy had almost reached the steps before he noticed something quite out of the ordinary. There were bubbles floating in the air. He stopped and watched one float towards him with a sort of odd fascination.

"Catch it! Catch it!" Elysia shouted as she jumped up, her chubby arms straining to reach her target. Roy simply watched as it touched the braids on his uniform and popped.

"More, Daddy!" the little girl said and Hughes answered with a small chuckle.

"All right, sweetie," he said and dipped the plastic circle into the soapy liquid and gently blew, creating another army of sudsy soldiers. The little girl laughed and began to chase the bubbles once more. "Dinner won't be ready for a while yet, so have a seat and relax."

Roy complied, taking off his uniform jacket and slinging it over the porch railing before collapsing on the steps next to his friend. A comfortable silence descended between the two as Hughes continued to blow bubbles into the air for his smiling daughter. Roy's troubled thoughts continued to nag at his mind, but the enthusiastic laughter and deep chuckles of father and daughter kept intruding on his thoughts. He looked at Maes, and could almost breathe the contentment emanating from his relaxed posture. Roy envied his friend's peace. If only he could be like that, if just for a moment.

Stretching and reaching back, Roy's hand fell on an oddly shaped object. He picked it up and examined it, recognizing the toy as a Chinese paper yo-yo. Looking from the toy in his hand to the soapy spheres floating in the evening air, Roy couldn't help but smirk. Taking the plastic handle in his hand, he flicked his wrist, extending the rolled paper out towards its target before snapping it back. He repeated this motion twice more, hitting both his targets. Elysia giggled and climbed into his lap.

"Show me, Uncle Roy!" she exclaimed.

Awkward for only a moment, he looked at Hughes, who smiled and blew another cloud of bubbles into the purple sky. Roy flicked the yo-yo out a few times, popping a few of the drifting spheres, before putting the toy in Elysia's small hand and guiding her motions so she could do the same. She squealed with delight at this new way of popping bubbles and Roy couldn't help but let out his own delighted chuckle. Each flick of the wrist chased his dark thoughts further and further away and he felt his shoulders relax. After a few minutes, Elysia hopped out of his lap and began to chase the bubbles around the front yard once again, with Roy periodically flicking out the yo-yo to pop a few or to gently bop the girl on the nose when she was within reach.

A relaxed, gentle smile crept onto his face as his world began to take on a much simpler appearance. The worries of mankind could hold off for a night. For now, Roy's only concerns were that of a warm evening, a smiling best friend, a giggling little girl, bubbles, and a Chinese yo-yo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: I don't think I quite got my point across, but I hope you like it anyway. Let me know. Huggles.


End file.
